Vincent Von Borough
The Wolf is Free Abilities Earth Elementalist Vincent has a small control over the Earth element, in dire situations his control increases due to emotional reactions to the situation at hand but when weilding his powers under normal circumstances Vincent can, at best, create a quicksand substance in on the ground which will then harden to rock around the target as well as using sand particles as bullets, this however is not particually effective against armored targets, or works best against flesh alone and even clothing can hinder the effectiveness. his most proud of skills are both his ability to hack into almost any computer giving enough time and his skills with a sword, as well as skills with a camra, before the shift he had a passion for photography as well as writing short stories. Biological Profile Appearance Vincent stands at six (6) foot two (2) inchs and weighs about two hundred and ten (210) pounds which is about ninty percent (90%) muscle. Black fur cover Vincents body, black long hair usually kept tied back, he has crimson eyes, he has a very athletic body which comes from being a 'furry' meta-human although being a furry he tends to wear black jeans and a black trench coat always kept open with silver stripes along the material. Personal Belongings His trench coat obviously for it belonged to his father before he passed in the looting and raids that followed the Strike, he also carries an Ankh which used to belong to his girlfriend before she went missing. Personality Vincent is a quiet person when among strangers but tends to talk to himself when alone and in good soirits and likes to make jokes when among good friends, he has a rather dark side to him when agitated and can sometimes be the worst of two evils between him and the Infected, his sence of humor has gotten him into and out of trouble a few times, his more emotional side remains a puzzle as he at one moment can be a hopeless romantic then at the next be as depressed as one could possibly get withThe Wolf IS Freeout commiting suicide, his spiritial motivations however are quiet simple, do good and whatever he does to others shall come back three fold upon himself. History Vincent grew up the typical single child in a typical lower class family in the florida panhandle, spending most nights surfing the web or playing video games, he spent his days outside in the woods or practicing with a sword, he spent a lot of time with his girlfriend Ashley as well and was thinking of proposing to her on Christmas of 2012 however the Strike put an end to that because she went missing just two days after, that and he grew a fur and a tail....After the HLNA formed he decided it was high time to get out of dodge so to speak so of course he headed north into cooler climates first heading towards wisconsin then hearing tell of newyork bearing more opertunity he changed his direction and headed straight for new york city, honing his sword skills along the way and learning his new found powers and abilities which often serve him well in hacking a few ATM's, of course as time went on money became useless to him and he started offering his services on small things in exchange for food and bed. However New York is just over the horizon and he is ready to get there and start a-new. Relationships Allies Fill out the correct names as instructed on the Character Template Page. Enemies An example of how it should appear Time Line August 13th, 2014, 1:45PM: Vincent Arrives in New york || A wolf in Cental Park August 13th, 2014, 7:50PM: Vincent meets Derrick Mason Gray || Back Ally Bar August 15th, 2014, 10:19PM: Vinnie shows off his drumming skills || The Drunken Donkey August 14th, 2014, 10:41PM:Vinnie meets Adeline Reese || A Wolf in Central Park Trivia Likes::Spicey Food, good humored people, heroics, a good joke, his friends. Dislikes::Rude people, zombies, bad food, the smell of wet fur, demons. Strengths::Excellent swordsman, has lots of energy, can talk himself out of almost any situation. Weaknesses::Can be a bit dimwitted at times, sometimes lets his anger get the best of him, can be passionate to a fault on some subjects and situations.